Year of the Spark: May 19
by Sparky Army
Summary: All he had to do was smile that irresistible, incredibly cute and sexy smirk and she melted into a puddle of complete non-resisting goo. Sparky of course ;


Author's Note (Steph7085): Just something that popped into my head randomly. Please forgive any mistakes, I've just wrote it now and didn't have a chance to check it. Hope you like it :)

Not Again!

By Steph7085

With a startled gasp she bolted upright in her - no, wait a minute, someone else's - bed. Okay, there is no need to panic, she thought as her eyes frantically searched around the room, looking everywhere but the other side of the bed. Her hands tightly clutched the sheets to her obviously unclothed body as her eyes shut in resignation.

Why she had to lie to herself every time she would never know, but, at this stage in her life, denial was a very good thing. It kept her sane and away from the hysteria that was lurking on the edges of her mind, threatening to cause an all out panic attack that would more than likely wake the person next to her. That was something she so couldn't handle right now!

It was like some sort of strange addiction. A cycle that she seemed doomed to live out because she had absolutely no will power what so ever - at least when it came to him. All he had to do was smile that irresistible, incredibly cute and sexy smirk and she melted into a puddle of complete non-resisting goo.

A rebellious curl choose that moment to fall onto her nose and tickle her skin, snapping her out of the thoughts that would probably lead to round number two…no wait, four.

Do not go there Elizabeth, she scolded mentally. That thought alone nearly turned her back to afore mentioned goo and made her shudder, the slight movement disturbing the body next to her, the body shifted in protest.

Messy black hair appeared from beneath the covers as it fell around his shoulders. She couldn't help but admire his face; so relaxed and peaceful in his slumber. Her face softened as her eyes traced his features tenderly. She was sorely tempted to lean down, place her lips against his and…

Do not go there!

Escape was her only option. It was just too easy to stay here with him. Everything about this was just far too easy. She was the expedition leader, she couldn't just sleep with her Military commander - despite how good and right and amazing it was. She thought she would have learnt by now, but he was just so…addictive.

She growled quietly to herself as she let her thoughts drift in circles again. If she didn't get out of here soon she would end up curling into the warmth of his body and forgetting all of her responsibilities. He always made her forget, just for a moment, everything that plagued her mind and as good as that felt she could not let it continue.

Her eyes roamed the floor and instantly fell on the trail of familiar clothing scattered from the door to the bed. She blushed furiously as she spotted her rather torn up top, instantly remembering the actions behind it before she caught a flicker of black on the bedside table beside her.

John's typical plain black top was hanging precariously from a lamp. She quickly grabbed it and pulled it over her head, the material just long enough to cover her modesty. Not that it really mattered since John had seen everything anyway, but it made her feel ten times more comfortable. Her muscles groaned in protest as she stood up and began to route around the room, collecting her clothing as she came across it.

Her trousers had somehow ended up on his desk so she tiptoed over to it, cursing herself a thousand times over for getting into this situation in the first place…again.

"Lizabeth," John mumbled from behind her, sleep tainting his voice. She froze, her fingers turning white from the force of her grip on her trousers. She could picture the look on his face; puppy dog eyes filled with confusion, realisation, exasperation and slight amusement.

"Colonel," she replied, in what she hoped was a neutral voice, even though she clearly heard the very distinctive waver. Why did this get harder every time? Everything else about this, about them, was so easy…except for the leaving part.

She heard rustling behind her and before she could react, felt him behind her. His hands gently circled her waste, bringing with it all sorts of tingling sensations that made her want to sigh, cry and run all at the same time. She bit her lip when she felt his lips on her ear.

"Haven't we been here before?" He asked in amusement, pulling her body against his. He slowly brought his arms up, his fingers tracing the contours of her body, changing direction as he reached her shoulders. His fingers trailed down her arms, caressing her skin, until they reached her hands. He loosened her grip on her trousers and she watched as they fell to the floor in a heap. His fingers linked with hers.

Elizabeth swallowed with great difficulty. She need to say no, to be strong and remember how this relationship was wrong and against everything she believed in, but…it was so damned hard. She turned her head regret already forming in her eyes as her mouth began to form the word, his soft smile distracted her though and before she could regain her equilibrium his lips were on hers.

It was soft and tender, yet demanding and passionate all at once, and it left her senses reeling.

"No more running," he told her, his eyes serious and boring into her soul. He didn't say the words, but her feelings were mirrored in his eyes and she felt herself falling into the abyss, nodding absentmindedly to his question.

"You're not playing fair," she whined softly, wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Good," he replied with s smirk, the very same smirk that had put her in this position in the first place, swaying them to music only he could hear. "Because if you had walked out of that door again, I would have had to do something drastic…like proclaim my undying love in the middle of the control room," he whispered.

Elizabeth smiled involuntarily. "Undying love uh?"

"Yep," he nodded, loosening his hold so that she could face him. Her arms automatically went around his neck as she looked up into his eyes. She couldn't get rid of her smile even if she wanted to. Her self control was officially lying six feet under. "You know, now's when you're supposed to tell me something," he suggested jokingly, with a small hint of worry in his voice.

"And what would that be?" she asked cheekily, tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow. With a growl he picked her up, causing them to topple onto the bed, John leaning above her. Elizabeth bit her lip to stop the laugh from escaping.

"You really know how to ruin a guys self esteem," John muttered with a grin before kissing her again. His tongue gently caressing her lips until they parted, deepening the kiss until they couldn't go on any longer.

"I love you too," she whispered before getting lost in him.

Self control was overrated anyway.


End file.
